1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carburetor to be applied to engines for vehicles, mainly motorcycles, and more particularly to a carburetor for internal combustion engines, including an intake cylinder having an intake passage, a float chamber projecting from a lower side of the intake cylinder and capable of being filled with a fuel, floats provided in the float chamber for vertical movement in accordance with the change of the surface level of the fuel therein, a float valve adapted to open and close in accordance with the movements of the floats to maintain the fuel surface at a predetermined level, and a fuel passage means for introducing the fuel in the float chamber into the intake passage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional carburetors of this kind include a horizontal type one, in which an intake cylinder is disposed substantially in a horizontal direction, and a vertical type one, in which an intake cylinder is disposed substantially in a vertical direction. In the horizontal type carburetor, a float chamber is so formed that the center line thereof is substantially at right angles to the axis of the intake passage. In the vertical type carburetor, a float chamber is so formed that the center line thereof is substantially parallel to the axis of the intake passage. In any of these horizontal and vertical types of carburetors, that portion of a fuel passage means which extends into the float chamber runs almost in the vertical direction along the center line of the float chamber, and a float is adapted to move along the same center line. When the intake cylinder in any of these carburetors is disposed in such a manner that the axis of the intake passage is inclined at a large angle, for example, not less than 15.degree. with respect to a horizontal or vertical plane, that portion of the fuel passage means which extends into the float chamber is also inclined greatly with respect to a vertical plane. Accordingly, the level of the surface of the fuel in the float chamber is also varied greatly. This causes variations in the lift of the fuel from the surface of the fuel in the float chamber to the intake passage, and also in the fuel feed characteristics. Therefore, the arrangement of the intake cylinder in the above-mentioned manner is not preferable. Accordingly, in order to prevent the inconveniences referred to above, it is required that the carburetor be disposed in such a manner that the axis of the intake passage is inclined at a small angle, for example, within 15.degree., with respect to a horizontal or vertical plane. Thus, when any of these conventional carburetors is used for a vehicle engine, the disposition of the engine and the construction of the vehicle are restricted greatly.